


Sleeping At Last

by Velks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Galra Empire, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velks/pseuds/Velks
Summary: It's never easy being a commander for an intergalactic empire, but lately Sendak has been overworking himself and the other commanders are worried about their pack mate





	Sleeping At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fanfic I have written so it's probably not that great but I hope you will enjoy reading it nonetheless!  
> As I said, this is my first fanfic so I didn't want to start with a ship themed one, but there are hints for some ships like Throk × Claw Guy or Trugg x Ladnok  
> Got the idea for the name Hazar from this great fix here! https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857458

It has been a few long phoebs of continuous work on the Central Command. Sendak has been working nonstop, filling out various reports on information about the planets he had conquered. He knew from the start that being a commander for an intergalactic empire wouldn't be an easy task, but lately he became a sort of right hand man for the dearly beloved emperor and it was slowly getting out of control. 

The young commander could feel the tension and stress setting itself between his shoulder blades,the sleep deprivation made his head feel dizzy and unfocused. Currently the mauve alien stood in front of the terminal, checking through reports from various crew members. 

"Emperor Zarkon to Sendak, do you copy?"

The voice startled the young Galra, who on impulse raised his hand to the armors chest plate and stood at attention. His bat - like ears twitched when instead of hearing new orders, he heard snickering that change into a full-blown laughter within a tick. Sendak turned his back to the terminal, a frown working its way onto his features. The one who interrupted his working was Haxus, his newly promoted lieutenant and his closest friend from the academy. He was already in his sleeping wear, a pair of matching purple sweatpants and t-shirt. Haxus smirked at the fluffier Galra, swiping away the tears of laughter threatening to fall down his cheeks.

"Haxus, what do you want? If you haven't noticed, I was working," Sendak barked through clenched teeth, his mind still thinking about the giant collection of paperwork to do. The smirk on the smaller Galran's face changed into a worried frown that made its way into those yellow eyes.

"The others were asking about you, you have been working... A lot lately, we are worried about you, you know that?" Haxus answered, stopping mid sentence, working out the right choice of words. 

Sendak raised an eyebrow. He was just doing his job. What's wrong about that? He felt warmth building up in his chest, he didn't have it easy where he came from, his home clan never accepted something like "taking it easy" or "not overworking". It felt weird that someone was worrying about him. The other commanders were always looking out for each other, they were like a big pack. They always watched each other's backs, making sure everyone came back from their missions without a scratch.

"I know Haxus, and I really appreciate that, but I have a lot of work left to do. I just can't wait with it", He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, he was becoming more exhausted with each passing tick. 

If it was possible, he would probably collapse onto the floor if he wasn't leaning into the terminal's desk. His lieutenant shot him a glare that if it could, it would propably turn him into a crispy fried Yalmor. At that thought, he could feel his mouth water. Sendak probably hadn't eaten in a while, that's was another problem to add to the list. 

"If you think for a tick that I'm gonna let you rot  
here, you're mistaken,"the skinny male declared, still glaring at his Commander, making Sendak feel like a disobedient kit.

"Like I said, I'm not done with this paperwork, I'm going to come back after I'm fini... AGH!" Sendak didn't have the opportunity to finish his sentence before he was being dragged by the collar of his uniform. For half an dobosh he didn't do anything, he was too shocked to react. How could someone so skinny, be so strong?

"Haxus, let me go!" Sendak hissed, trying to wiggle out of the strong hold.

"No. We are heading for the sleeping chambers and you aren't going to stop me" The skinny alien stated without looking at the other.

"Haxus, I have work to do"

"No, you don't"

"Haxus.."

"I said no. If you try again I'm not going to make lunch tomorrow"

With that threat, Sendak immediately stopped arguing. Haxus's homemade lunch was too good to waste. Besides, it's probably for the better that he takes a break, even if it's a short one. The only thing he was happy about in that very moment was, that it was late in the night cycle and the only living galrans where he and Haxus. But still he didn't want to be seen in such an awkward situation.

Fortunately, no one had decided to take a walk and both Galrans made it safely to the sleeping chambers. These were occupied by the commanders and their lieutenants only, there was a common area which could hold all of residents. To add that, there were sets of doors separating the private rooms from the main area. Sendak's ears flicked when he heard the other commanders chatting with each other, from time to time snickering or cackling. Haxus, stepped through the door, letting go of Sendak, but still keeping an eye on him. He didn't want this whole situation to start all over again, just because Sendak would try to escape. 

"Look, who FINALLY decided to come back! Did you miss us?~" Throk commented, staring at Sendak. His spider leg - like fingers were playing with Hazar's ponytail, who too wad looking in Sendak's direction. The couple was a perfect match for each other, Throk being the risk maker and joker, while Hazar was the responsible one. Both men were sitting in the nest made of pillows and different blankets,which was placed in the middle of the room.

"Bravo Haxus, didn't think that you could manage to make him step away from that terminal!" Trugg laughed, sticking her head from beneath the blanket tent in on of the nest's corner. Sendak could see a pair of golden eyes with irises, it wasn't difficult to figure out that it was Ladnok. Haxus and Sendak made their way towards the common nest, settling themselves besides the two other males.

"So where are Sniv and Prorok? I know the others are patrolling and such" Sendak questioned, tilting his head a little to the right, looking towards Throk. The lanky Galra stopped braiding Hazar's hair and turned his attention to the other.

"I don't know, I think they are doing something in the kitchens? I having seen them in around a varga" Throk shrugged, switching his attention back to playing with his comrades hair. 

The dobashes weren't passing by, everyone was chatting about cultural differences, about their days, jokes and funny events from their long lives. 

A varga later, the two in question, came back with a plate of fresh backed cookies. As always, Prorok's baking was more than excellent. It didn't take long for the serving to be gone, and everyone could feel sleep taking over them. All of the commanders where ready to just let the sleep overtake. But there was one who wasn't happy about that. 

Sendak had changed into some comfortable clothes a long time ago but he was still planning to sneak out to get some more work done. It was nice while it lasted but he had to be done with the reports. But as always, it's never that easy to get what you want. 

"Sendak, you are not going anywhere" Prorok said, noticing how the younger commander was staring at the doors. "Throk, can you lock the doors?" At that the tall Galra in question, stood up from his place and moved towards the door panel. 

"Are you serious??" The mauve commander looked towards the older one with a hurtled-kind of look. "I'm not a kit that someone had to keep an eye on."He added with an irritated huff. 

"Well, you have acted like one lately." Throk grinned, clapping the other one on his back. Sendak had a urge to swipe away that grin off of his lanky face. If it wasn't for Haxus, that suddenly began massaging his shoulders, he propably would had done exactly that. 

His eyes began to feel heavy, his breath begging to even out. When suddenly he just slipped away into dreamland.

When he woke up, he was sandwiched between Haxus and Throk, the latter hugging Hazar from behind. While Sniv was sleeping near his head he could feel the young one's warm breath close to his ears. The other commanders were lying close by too, sleeping safe and sound. 

Sendak smiled, knowing that he had a group of people who cared about him, who always would be there for him, they were like a family which he never really had. He closed his eyes, letting himself relax and go back to much needed sleep.


End file.
